Pupil Dilation
by Jisbontruelove
Summary: What happens when Lisbon sees Jane's pupils dilate when he looks at her? Post Red Hot
1. Chapter 1

I know it is short, but it is my first fic and more chapters are coming. Please review. I love constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: No I do not own the mentalist

**Lisbon POV**

Jane had always been a pain in the ass, but he had always been my pain in the ass. When Kristina Frye came into his life I was no longer his banter opponent or his object of

fruitless flirtation, she was. At first I didn't notice, but as time went on I realized I missed him and then to my great dismay that I was jealous of her. But he had never

reciprocated these feelings of mine so I pushed them down into the depths of my subconscious. I was good at doing that. But every once in a while they were brought to the

surface and I pushed them down again.

**Jane POV**

I loved Lisbon I could not deny that fact, but I would not allow myself to act on it either. What happened to Kristina was just the beginning. Red John wanted my full attention

and when he did not have it, he destroyed the thing or person that was taking it away from him. I was moving away from Lisbon for her own good, but my ultimate fear was

that Red John would know this and go after her anyway. I loved her but I couldn't act on it and I couldn't escape her because she was so hard-nosed she wouldn't allow it. I

had to pretend like nothing was wrong, I had to continue my bantering flirtatious relationship with my boss, and although I was a master of deception this proved difficult

sometimes.

I always tried to make her forget about me. It seemed the perfect opportunity when Walter Mashburn reappeared on the radar. He was already flirting with her and although

she outwardly made it a point to despise him. She cared for him and was slightly attracted to him. It was my job to kindle their romance even though the deepest part of my

soul was filled with jealousy and trying to persuade me not to. As much as I could I tried to push them together. I left them alone when I could, I forced Lisbon to pretend she

was his girlfriend, but one thing I noticed drove that little part of me up the wall was that her pupils dialated when she saw him. She wanted him. As much as I wanted to

scream, I ignored my desire. We had a case to finish.

**Lisbon POV**

I never truly understood why Jane was so hell-bent on getting me and Mashburn together. It seemed like he left us alone or put us into weird situations where we had to work

together every time he could. But I was actually kind of happy when I realized I was falling for Mashburn. Not because I wanted to be in love with him but because I wanted to

be able to get over Jane. I had a one night stand with Mashburn to prove to myself that I could get over Jane. But once he pointed out that people's pupils dilate when they

want something, I became more aware of this phenomenon. When Grace looked at Rigsby her pupils dilated, When Rigsby looked at a cookie his pupils dilated. Cho's always

stayed the same size.

**Jane POV**

It killed me when Lisbon came to work the next morning with his smell on her, but at the same time I was overjoyed at the same thing. It had meant she had moved on. Or at

least I thought so at the time.

**Lisbon POV**

The moment I walked in the next morning in the same clothes I had worn the day before, Jane knew. I could see it in his eyes his smugness at being able to get me and

mashburn together at his will. But every once in a while his eyes would flash to me and I could see a small flicker of an emotion I couldn't place. Was it regret, but regret for

what? I was left to my own wandering mind until the phone rang and brought me out of my daze. I heard Cho on the phone in the bullpen and walked out knowing we had a

case.

"Dead body in a dumpster behind a local grocery store. Store is trashed and easy blood trails."

Thank God, I thought to myself. I really couldn't deal with a hard case right now I had too much to think about and this one should be easy.

"Okay Cho, Lets go to the scene see what we can find."

We all piled in the SUV and I drove. Jane unfortunately took the seat next to me like always. If he started prodding at me right now I swear I really could kill him.

I handed out instructions as we approached the scene.  
"Cho, Rigsby, Vanpelt go check out the body see what the corroner has to say, then report. Jane and I will go and talk to the grocery store owner."

As we were walking I reminded Jane to be good.

"Jane" I said in my warning tone

"Lisbon" he said mocking me.

"No funny stuff, I am serious. I am on thin ice right now with Hightower."

He stared down at my feet like a five year old does when he is in trouble. God he is so childish sometimes.

I ducked underneath him so I could see his face and said

"I am serious Jane"

Then he looked at me with a stone cold stare and said right back in my face.

"You can trust me"

But I really didn't hear his words all I saw were the black dots in the middle of his icy blue eyes. They were huge. My mind immediately made the

association I wish it wouldn't have. He wanted me . . . WHAT?. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No not mine

Thanks for all the reviews sorry I have not been able to respond to them all personally. Finals week is next week, been studying. Here is the second chapter not much Jisbon here, this focuses mainly on the crime part, but Jisbon to come. I promise.

**Lisbon POV**

I shook it off for now but I knew it would return to my ever working brain. Sometimes I wish I could turn it off. But right now we had an interview to do. I met the old grungy looking man at the cash register. Yes someone had just died and he was checking the cash register for a missing dollar. It never ceases to amaze me just how selfish some people are.

The first thing he said when he saw us was "Did you get an ID on the bastard out there who helped destroy my store."

I ignored the comment starting from the beginning. "Sir we are investigation a murder and we need you to answer some questions"

"I will answer your questions when you answer mine."

Jane got a kick out of this, he knew I wasn't going to stand for crap like this and he sure as hell was right.

"If you don't know this I am a federal agent I have no requirement to answer to you and if you want to make this hard I can take you into custody and conduct a full on interrogation. Would that be preferable for you."

All he could muster up the courage to answer with was a puny "No"

I wasn't in the mood for this so I just started up where I had left off. "Had there been any strange activity in your store for the past couple weeks."

"Only a little more business but I blame that on the spring breakers. I wouldn't think anything of it"

Huh now he is willing to cooperate.

Did anyone come in very frequently for little things anything else out of the ordinary that you can remember.

"No that is all I can think of."

"Thank you, if you are reminded of anything else please give us a call it would help tremendously with the investigation."

We started to walk away, and he said back with his regular bruskness. "When will I be able to open up shop again. I do have a business to run."

I turned around and responded with the same amound of bruskness, "A man was just murdered. You will open your shop when we are done surveying the _crime scene_" I put emphasis on those two words to try to get across to him the severity of the situation, but he just waited with an expectant look on his face, like I should give him a date.

"So . . ." he said

"So I will let you know." Mental note: Ensure a long processing time.

I walked away done with the bastard. I almost forgot Jane was there until I started to walk away and the material of his jacket brushed against my arm. I looked at him surprised, I was still fuming, and he looked at me again with his pupils large.

I couldn't get over it, why did his own pupils dilate when he saw me. No . . . he couldn't, he wouldn't, he knew I loved him, but he couldn't care for me in the same way. It would be too hard for me to cope with the knowledge that we both cared for each other in a way deeper than friendship.

**Jane POV**

I always love it when Lisbon gets fired up. She forgets about everyone around her and just shows her mind. When my arm brushes against hers she is brought back to reality she looks up to me with genuine surprise she was inevitably lost in her thoughts. But she didn't look away embarrassed like she normally would, she started to analyze my face until I looked away. We met up with the rest of the team back at the black SUV.

"Boss, the corroner said the fight must have happened in the grocery strore. The blood trails were not too old and he died of blood loss in the dumpster. Cause of death was blunt force trauma to the head." Cho stated matter of factly.

"But that doesn't make sense" interjected VanPelt. " I talked to forensics, there are two distinct blood trails but only one leads to the dumpster the other out the back door"

Of course I knew what this meant before everyone else, but the keen Lisbon was already on the trail. No matter what, I was helping her develop her instincts.

"That means there should be another body." Lisbon said

"But" Rigsby said "We checked all the dumpsters and the immediate perimeter and found nothing.

I knew lisbon was tired and she was probably cursing in her mind right now. The thought made me laugh. She had already put two and two together she was just willing it not to be so.

I brought up the only feasable option that both Lisbon and I knew, but the other three were still too naive to understand quite yet.

"Bravo, you have managed to bring up all the points yet not reach the conclusion." I stated

"Wha. . ." Vanpelt started, but I stopped her. Lisbon only rubbed her temples. An obvious migraine starting. "We have a missing person on our hands.".

"And absolutely no leads other than some extra business because of spring breakers." Lisbon finished for me.

**The story could go multiple ways from here right now I am contemplating Lisbon and Jane going on spring break. Yes, No, maybe so. Let me know. Please review.**


End file.
